


KNT Oneshots

by Cubriffic



Category: Kid n Teenagers (Web Comic)
Genre: :'), Ahahaha I lied, Also its not just romantic theres some platonic stuff too, Fluff, Im trying to update this once a week, Lets see if I can keep that promise, Like seriously holy shit that's a lot of fluff, Multi, There might be some aus??? who knows, This is turning into a Betty and Chris compilation, w h o o p s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubriffic/pseuds/Cubriffic
Summary: Just a group of oneshots/platonic fics for KNT





	1. Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so like what the summary says, this is a collection of different oneshots, pairings and platonic stuff  
> None of them are connected in any way unless I state so in notes  
> This one is Chris x Betty because they're great  
> I'm sorry if there's spelling mistakes as well
> 
> Kinda(??) based on KNT no. 115 (mostly the setting is lmao)
> 
> Also I didn't bother tagging with ships, I'll add it later lmao  
> -_-_-_-_-  
>  **EDIT: I fucked up the tags, sorry about that (I accidently added them into relationships instead of characters). It should be fixed now though. I also corrected some grammar errors and added some small minor details that I missed out on adding. If I missed some mistakes I'm sorry, I'm very tired atm lmao.  
> **  
>  **I also finally added the bloody ship tag, I'll add more as I write them.**  
>  **DOUBLE EDIT: The end note was giving me problems in other chapters. Basically what it said was that I'm not gonna be writing smut and that I'm not sure how often this will be updated.**

Flopping onto the bed, Ted let out a sigh of annoyance.

For a full hour he and Aiden (mostly himself) had been at work trying to convince Chris to accept this invite. The invite? An invitation for a blind date that Friday.  
Naturally, Ted was pretty happy for his best friend. Chris had never been formally invited to something like this, and it had been god knows how long since he had even been on a date. Aiden was a little more suspicious of this appearing out of nowhere, but he ended up siding with Ted's view, and was also a bit excited for his brother. But of course, Chris had other views on the matter.

He was absolutely refusing to attend this date. No matter how much the other two tried to convince him, Chris's stubbornness almost guaranteed that he wasn't going to go. The way he acted was akin to a child- Ted had to admit that it was kind of funny, but still, he should at least give whoever this mystery person was a chance. But no matter how much he tried to convince his best friend, Chris was simply not having it. Ted ran his fingers through his dyed green hair and sighed again. This was really beginning to agitate him. Why did Chris have to be so bloody stubborn? Couldn't Chris see that this could actually be good for him and give him a chance to gain a relationship with someone else who wasn't him? Ted was beginning to lose his patience. He sat up, preparing to give up and go home.

Of course, Aiden had other plans.

Somehow, Ted had blocked out Chris and Aiden long enough for them to start arguing, probably about that invite. Ted chuckled slightly. It was rare to see Aiden so deeply engrossed with anything to do with Chris, so seeing him trying to convince Chris to go on this blind date was pretty intriguing. Their voices mixed together, and Ted could barely hear what they were saying before Aiden grabbed Chris's ear and whispered something into it. He let a stunned Chris go, and gave Ted a smug smirk.

"You know what, I think that I change my mind," Chris rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, staring at the ground. "I'm gonna go on that date."  
"Well that's nice to hear," Ted stood up from where he was sitting and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "But I think that we'll need to buy you clothes before you go."  
"What's so bad with what I'm wearing?" Chris gestured to his current outfit- an elbow-length orange-yellow sweater, a black shirt, and black jeans.  
"Have you ever been to a fancy restaurant before? They least they expect you to do is to dress formally." Ted opened up Chris's wardrobe and frowned. There wasn't much that they could work with, considering that Chris lived in his current outfit, but they could at least try...  
"Hey Ted, can't Chris just borrow one of your suits or something?" Aiden said, fiddling with the straps on his hoodie. "That way Chris doesn't just wear it once and never wear it again."  
"I don't do that!"

Ted sighed again. Aiden did have a point...

"Well this date is in three days," Ted turned to looked at Chris, smiling slightly. "We might as well start preparing now."  
-_-_-_-_-  
Three days later, Chris was standing outside The Fresh Fondue, the fanciest (and most expensive) restaurant in town. Last time he was here, he had almost blown the whole place up and got a three week ban on the place. He hoped that they had forgotten about the incident, since receiving dirty looks from all the staff wasn't exactly a very good first impression.  
Playing with the cuffs on his borrowed suit, he turned to face Ted. One of the conditions to going on this date was to have Ted escort him in (Chris claimed it was so that they'd know for sure that the other person wasn't a murderer; really, Chris was just too scared to go in by himself), and so Ted had agreed to take him in and pick him up after. Ted nodded towards the door and the two walked in to greet the waiter at the counter.

"Hello, welcome to The Fresh Fondue, where... oh, it's you," The lady grimaced at Chris "What exactly are you doing here?"  
"I have a date waiting at table 4." He looked down at the invite to make sure that he got it right.  
The lady sighed. "Someone will escort you in shortly." She nodded towards the door, signing for Chris to wait there.

Since there was nobody at the door, Chris and Ted peaked around the corner to survey the crowd. There weren't too many people here (The middle of the day wasn't exactly that busy), but there were a few couples scattered here and there. There, he could see table 4 in perfect view, where someone was already sitting, with brown hair, green eyes and...

Freckles.

_Oh no._

Chris ducked back behind the corner. This had to be a joke. Or a trap. Or both. Why, out of all the people on this Earth, was she the one to send the invite? Maybe it was a mix-up. Yeah, hopefully that was the case. Just a silly mix-up. Betty would realise that she wasn't meant to be here and would leave Chris and his date in peace. Or he could just straight-up attack her if she didn't leave or-

"Chris, are you alright?"

Chris looked to the side to see Ted looking slightly concerned for his friend.

"No I'm not. What is _she_ doing here?" Chris growled nodding back to the door.  
Ted shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she was the one who sent it."  
"Well call up Aiden and get the cats. I'm pretty sure this is a trap." "Chris, I don't think she's stupid enough to go after you here-"

The escort suddenly appeared to take Chris to the table. Ted's sentence was cut off, but he gave a small wave goodbye before heading out. Chris sighed. He was going to have to face this alone.  
Betty was already looking at a menu when Chris took a seat. He thanked the waiter before waiting for Betty to put the menu down. When it became obvious that she wouldn't look up, Chris snatched the menu from her, glaring daggers.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Chris hissed silently at Betty, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. To his surprised, Betty didn't answer straight away, instead choosing to stare at the table. Finally, she looked up, giving a glare that could give Chris's one a run for its money.  
"I invited you here. That's what I did."  
Chris frowned. Last time she invited him here, the 'incident' had happened and it wasn't pretty. He continued glaring at Betty, but softened his expression slightly.  
"This is a trap, isn't it? Because I have my army of cats arriving here right now if you dare to even-"  
"This isn't a trap," Betty stared directly at Chris, her expression softening greatly "If it was a trap, I would have gone after you by now. Besides, I don't want to get banned from here again."  
Chris continued staring at her, as if to try and tell if she was lying or not, before sighing. "Fine. I believe you. It's not a trap." He repeated the last line as if he was trying to convince himself that she wasn't lying.

Before either of them could continue talking, they were interrupted by a waiter, asking for food and drink orders. Chris simply ordered water and some strange fish meal that he had ordered last time. As Betty was ordering, he took the time to see if she was secretly talking with the waiter about betraying Chris. As he observed her, he noticed that she was surprisingly quite pretty. She was in the same outfit that she had worn the last time they came here- her brown hair was down, she was in a yellow dress and she was wearing a slight hint of make-up. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Chris thought that she had pretty good looks.

_What the fuck am I thinking_

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he turned to the waiter who was, thankfully, a normal person and not a dog like he was expecting. As soon as the waiter left, Chris felt the impending silence on his shoulders. Trying to make this less awkward than it already was, he looked around the room, observing all the different decorations in the place. He forgot how fancy this place was; it was surprising that he could even afford the meals here since everything else looked to be very rich and elegant. He turned back to the table quick enough to see Betty turn to the side, avoiding his gaze.

Chris coughed slightly. This silence was going to kill him if he didn't end it, even if it was between him and his proclaimed enemy.  
"So, uh... you're friends with Nick, right?"  
Betty turned back to face Chris, giving him a suspicious look. "Yeah... why's that?"  
"I'm literally just asking you a question, you don't need to assume that I'm plotting something!"  
"You're the one who accused me of that!"  
"Well you're the one who's always doing it in the first place!"

 _Great. Just great._ Chris was starting to get riled up thanks to Betty, and in turn she was getting mad as well. He really didn't want to get kicked out, but at this point he couldn't care less. As long as Betty got kicked out as well, he honestly couldn't care.  
Soon their arguments went from accusations to flat-out random comments.

"At least I'm not a complete asshole to everyone I meet!"  
"I am NOT an asshole! And at least people can actually stand me!"  
"Excuse me? At least I'm not suck wielding an army who can get bribed with food!"  
_"At least I'm not stuck with that stupid, pretty face of yours you idiot!"_

Chris was stunned.

"...my pretty what?"

Betty's expression changed to one of shock, as if she had said more than what she should've. They continued staring at eachother before Betty pulled Chris into his seat, startling the teen.  
"People are staring us," Betty grumbled. "We should probably stop arguing."  
Chris nodded, still slightly confused as to what had happened. He turned slightly to see that indeed, people had been staring at them and were now trying to avoid Chris's gaze as he looked around. He turned back to face Betty, who was now twiddling her thumbs, looking slightly nervous. Chris leaned his head into one of his hands and gave a small sigh. This date was better than he expected considering that he was with Betty, but he really didn't want the rest of lunch to consist of more awkward silences.

"Let me try this again," Betty looked up a bit too quickly to the sound of Chris's voice. "You're friends with Nick, right?"  
"Yeah. best friends." Betty nodded.  
"Thought so." Chris played with one of the napkins on the table, his eyes darting to the white cloth. "He's okay I guess, just a little weird."  
"He's not weird!" Betty tried to keep her composure as she glared at Chris. "That's like me telling you that your friend, I think his name is Ted, is a complete weirdo."  
"You wouldn't dare." Chris looked up, glowering at Betty. He really didn't want to argue again, but nobody was going to insult his friend. Nobody.

Luckily their food arrived at that time, rendering the argument over. Chris immediately dug into his food, barely looking up unless it was for a drink. By the time he was finished, Betty was only halfway through her meal, giving Chris time to just do pretty much anything without seeming too rude. He reached into his pocket, looking at his phone to discover that Aiden had been messaging him for the past half and hour. Groaning internally, he checked the messages, scrolling through what Aiden had been talking to him about (a mix between asking why he wasn't answering to stuff that Foofy had been doing). He went to answer when he heard Betty's voice quietly mutter something.

"You know, when you're not continuously glaring at me, you're actually kinda cute."

Chris's head snapped up, his eyes wide with shock at those words. In turn, Betty looked horrified.  
"...You heard that, didn't you."  
Chris nodded, his expression not changing in the slightest. Betty buried her head in her hands, obviously embarrassed over her small comment. Chris turned back to his empty plate, feeling his face heat up. He'd never really been called 'cute' before, especially by someone he didn't exactly consider his friend. But still, it was nice of her to say that...  
Suddenly Betty's comment from before entered his head, and he quickly connected the dots.

"Hey Betty."  
Betty looked up from her hands, her expression hardening. "What?"  
"...Do you like me?"  
Betty's green eyes widened, before squinting suspiciously at Chris.  
"No! Of course not! Where'd you even get that idea? That's completely ridiculous, me liking you! Who'd even like you anyways? It'd be a miracle if anyone liked you!"

Chris raised an eyebrow, as if he couldn't really believe anything Betty was saying. She took the hint, her sentences turning into mumbles and eventually disappearing entirely. She leaned back in her chair and sighed.  
"Okay... I guess I do like you a bit," Betty huffed, her eyes darting to the side. "But it's not like that. I mean, you can be a bit of a bitch, but when you're not, you're actually kinda decent. Makes me want to actually be your friend."  
"Mhm" Chris rolled his eyes. _She's such a horrible liar, I swear..._  
"You don't believe me?" Betty crossed her arms defensively, staring directly at Chris.  
"Oh no, I believe you," Chris chuckled slightly. "It's just that you're such a horrible liar. I don't think friends try to deny that they like eachother that quickly or dramatically."  
Betty looked back down at her half-finished food, poking at it with a fork. She pushed the food away, sighing.  
"Fine, I'll admit it- I do like you." Betty muttered, placing her fork down. "And it's annoying as hell. You're such an ass to me and Nick whenever you see us simply because we prefer dogs, and yet you're so much kinder to Ted and what's-his-name, the little black-haired kid that hangs out with you. But even though you hate our guts, for some reason I actually _like_ you. No matter how much you fight with me or how much of an asshole you are to me, I just can't stop liking you, and I hate you for that. So yes, I do like you." Betty looked up at Chris to see his reaction.

He showed almost no emotion, and the table was quiet for several minutes, until the waiter came to take their plates. As soon as he left, Chris finally spoke up.  
"Well, that was surprising," Chris leaned on his elbows, smirking at his date. "I didn't expect a full essay on how much you liked me."  
"Oh shut up!" Betty hissed.  
Chris laughed, before relaxing in his chair. "You know, you're not that bad either, apart from the fact that you're almost always aggressive to me."  
"That's because you're like that to me!"  
"Sure, sure."

The waiter returned, delivering their lunch bill. Digging into his wallet to find some cash, he smiled to himself. Betty wasn't really as bad as he thought. Maybe a second date could be a good idea...


	2. Blackout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's never enough brotherly fics out there so I made one to fill it  
> I'm sorry if there's spelling mistakes, I wrote this on 4 hours of sleep, I'll fix them soon  
> There's also some of my headcanons in here (Like Chris loving Disney & Aiden hating blackouts/storms)  
> This is pretty short since I didn't spend an awful amount of time on it. Idk when the next one is coming out, school starts back up for me soon and between work and school Im not gonna have alot of free time. Plus, I'd like to write another fic soon lmao
> 
> But the next one is gonna be TedNick I promise  
> -_-_-_-_-  
> ((Just as a continuity thingy- in my fanfics, Chris's room has a window that faces the other neighbour's backyard (Like how Aiden's window faces Ted's window). Chris and Aiden's rooms are also across the house from eachother haha))  
> ((ANOTHER THING!!!!!! Italics are mostly used for thoughts as well. If a sentence is in italics, it's someone's thoughts. I should've mentioned this in the first one))
> 
> Also what are titles lmao

The rain outside pounded as Chris scrolled through random pages on his laptop. The room was shrouded in darkness, the only light coming from his laptop screen and the occasional flash of lightning outside. His cat, Foofy, rested soundlessly next to him, his legs tucked under him and his tail wrapped around his small body. Chris mumbled something about there 'never being anything good online anymore' and reached down to grab one of his many USB sticks. Praying that it was the one with all of his movies on it, he plugged it into his laptop. As the folder popped up, he let out a small yell of happiness- he was right, it was the one with the movies. Now it was the choice of choosing what movie to watch.  
Chris puffed his blonde bangs out of his face, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he looked through the different movies. Chris had never been one for movies unless they were Disney, and it showed. Almost all of the movies on the USB were Disney (minus a few that either Ted had suggested to watch or the 2 movies that he found pretty decent), either cartoons or live-action. He checked the clock in the corner of his laptop. _10:06PM._ He should have enough time to watch one movie...

_Bzzt_

Chris looked up to see his clock was shut off. His brows creased in worry, before relaxing as he noticed his phone light up. _Ah, it's just a blackout._ His room lit up as another round of lightning shone in the sky. He turned to his window and frowned. The rain was coming down much heavier now, and he could just see through the darkness that the neighbour's backyard was already beginning to turn to mud. He suddenly began to think about their own yard. It'd probably be like a swamp in the morning, which would not be fun, considering that he had plans the next day and he did not want to end up walking in the mud.

Footsteps disrupted Chris's thoughts. He grabbed Foofy (waking the poor cat in the process), and began to worry slightly. He knew that he wasn't home alone- sure, his mother was working late, but he still had his little brother Aiden here with him (though he was probably sleeping at that moment). And besides, who would be robbing a house in this weather? It'd be astounding if they even made it out of their car. The sound of someone/something hitting the kitchen table brought Chris back to Earth, remembering that someone was in his house _right now._

"Foofy, go check who's out there." Chris got up, opening the door just enough for Foofy to slip out. Closing it, he settled back into bed, grabbing a stray book as a weapon and waiting for Foofy to come running back and scratching at the door, alerting Chris that there was nothing wrong. A few minutes passed without any notice from the cat, and Chris began to worry. Shouldn't he be back right now? Or did he find something wrong? _Maybe he just got distracted,_ Chris thought, remembering the time where he had sent Foofy out for a similar reason, only to find him bundled under some yarn. Another minute ticked by, and Chris was about to go and find Foofy himself when he heard a soft knock at his door.

Frowning slightly, Chris opened the door to see Aiden standing there in the darkness, looking absolutely petrified. His inky coloured hair was a complete mess and he seemed to look paler than usual. He was still wearing his blue striped pyjamas and had on matching blue bunny slippers. In his arms was Foofy, nuzzling into his chest and purring. He was staring at the ground, and Chris could swear that he saw Aiden shaking & sniffling.  
"Aiden... are you okay?" Chris's frown immediately disappeared as he looked at his brother.  
Aiden shook his head in response. Foofy jumped out of Aiden's arms and went back to his place on Chris's bed.  
"Do you wanna come in?" Chris's motherly side was beginning to come out, and he gestured towards his bed, giving Aiden a comforting look. "I'm about to start watching a movie anyways, we might as well watch it together."  
Aiden nodded in response, but didn't move from his place. Instead, he raised his arms up, as if to ask Chris to pick him up.  
Chris looked blankly at Aiden, but sighed as he realised what he wanted. _He must be having a bad night if he's asking me to do this._ He couldn't even remember the last time Aiden asked to be picked up. He grew out of it at an early age. Picking him up, Chris walked back to his bed, sitting down and placing Aiden in his lap. He quickly adjusted his laptop, allowing both of them to see easily.

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?" Chris asked, quickly looking at his computer screen before returning his focus to his brother. Aiden looked back up at his brother, his face red around his eyes. _Oh shit,_ thought Chris, He must really be scared if he's crying.  
"Any one." His voice was softer and sounded more vulnerable, with no hint of the usual sharpness that it carried. Letting out another sigh, Chris randomly selected a movie to play, leading the two to start watching Alice In Wonderland, a personal favourite of both Chris and Aiden's.

The lightning and thunder came back before they could even get past the opening credits, and Chris felt Aiden shudder in his lap. Chris pulled his little brother into a hug, turning the volume up louder in an attempt to block the storm out. After some time, Aiden's shudders turned to the occasional shiver to non-existent, being replaced by light snoring, signalling that he was starting to fall asleep. On the other hand, Chris was wide awake, from both the movie and the bright and heavy storm still happening outside. He barely even noticed the power turning back on 15min before the movie was to end; he was just too engrossed in the movie to notice. As the movie came to a close, he moved Aiden from his lap to his bed and turned his laptop off, putting it back onto his bedside table. He turned back to Aiden and Foofy, both sleeping calmly with Foofy back in Aiden's arms. Aiden had even gained back his trademark 'pissed-off look' that was almost always on his face.

Letting out a yawn, Chris settled down next to them, wrapping one of his arms around both of them. His eyelids began to droop, and despite the raging storm outside, Chris fell asleep, alongside his brother and pet. The raging night melted into a slightly-less raging day, and all three of them felt more positive as the day arrived and the storms faded.


	3. Mug Cakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I finally got a new laptop, god bless.  
> Since this is one of the last days for me to post before school comes back, this oneshot compilation (? I'll just start calling it that now) will be updated far, FAR less than beforehand. I'll try to update one a week, but I might not be able to post alot of stories until September, when holidays start again for me.
> 
> But as I promised, here's your TedNick fanfiction, based on a real incident that happened between me and a friend after we tried to make mug cakes from a recipe I got online.  
> Just...  
> Always follow the recipes no matter what otherwise it'll end up tasting like coal mixed with chocolate.
> 
> Also you know the deal, I've mixed some of my headcanons in here so ;^)
> 
> This is the fluffiest shit I've ever written I'm actually crying
> 
> **EDIT: I titled the chapter wrong. It was 11pm don't blame me**

Out of all of the things Nick loved, one of his favourite things would have to be cake. It was his favourite food- in all honesty, if you had just a slice of the stuff with you, there was no doubt that Nick would follow you around until you gave him some. His love for it wasn't just exclusive to eating it either. He could bake some of the best cakes, brownies and cupcakes that anyone had ever tasted in their life. He was pretty proud of his creations, to say the least.

So he wasn't exactly sure how he had ended up here, staring at the mix of ingredients, full of confusion.

When Ted had invited him over, Nick was simply expecting a calm but generally normal day with his boyfriend. Ted's parents were out for the day, and had allowed him to have someone over, as long as they didn't manage to burn the whole place down. So Nick had been invited over so the two could spend some time together in peace. And that's what Nick had expected. Ted was generally a quiet person, so the day wasn't probably going to end up with them somehow sneaking someone else into an R-rated movie (something that had happened recently thanks to Betty). But Ted did have a knack for surprising Nick, and he had done that today, by greeting Nick behind a mass of flour, cocoa, eggs and who knows what else, stating that the two were making mug cakes.

"We're making what now." Nick dropped his backpack next to the couch, entering the kitchen.  
"Mug cakes. I found a recipe online for them." Ted dropped a container full of what looked to be chocolate chips onto the counter. He looked up, smiling shyly. "Besides, I thought it'd be nice to make them together."  
"Aww, that's sweet of you." Nick walked over to the counter, leaning down slightly to give Ted a quick kiss on his cheek.  
"T-thanks." Ted ducked his head down, though Nick noticed that the tips of his hears were going red. "Could you go grab some mugs for us?"  
"Sure." Nick walked over to one of the cabinets and looked in them, searching for mugs. He finally found them in the fourth cabinet he searched, and grabbed two out- a watermelon one (he had learnt pretty quickly that Ted loved watermelon-themed things) and a striped orange & white one. He walked back over to the counter, where Ted was leaning over his phone, looking at something on it. Nick peeked over his shoulder, and gave a slight frown at the recipe that Ted was looking at.

"Do you reckon we need that much sugar?" Ted continued looking at his phone, barely looking up to see if Nick was even there.  
"Uh..." Nick bit his bottom lip, frowning more. Even though he was a baker, he had never made mug cakes before. He had no idea about the proportions of them either; ingredient proportions were his only weakness in baking. But 4 tablespoons of pure sugar did sound like a lot... He finally shook his head, making a decision. "I don't think so. Maybe just 2 scoops."  
"Okay." Placing the phone down, Ted scooted over to the other side of the counter, picking up one of the two tablespoons there. He slid it across to Nick, who luckily caught it before it could hit anything. Ted motioned for Nick to join him, and Nick moved over to join Ted.

For a short while the two stood there, mixing things into their mugs and only stopping for the occasional kiss or comment about what they were doing. Finally, Nick looked back into his mug, smiling. His hadn't ended up too bad- he had limited some of the amounts of ingredients in there, but otherwise it seemed pretty decent. Ted, on the other hand, was having some trouble.

"It's still watery." He huffed into his mug, continuously stirring it. Nick looked over and indeed, it looked like a chocolate liquid.  
"Add more flour." Nick returned to his mug, scooping some chocolate chips out of their container.  
"Thanks." Nick nodded in response to Ted, scooping a few more chips into his mug, before the sound of someone swearing mixed with a bang filled the kitchen.

Nick looked up, coughing and waving the white mess out of his face. As the powder cleared, he realised that it was flour, and the floor, the counter and Ted were covered in it. Nick had to laugh at the sight of Ted's green hair turning white from it, and Ted quickly joined, the two laughing at the mess that Ted had made. Finally, Nick could feel his laughs melt away, and he looked around at the flour-ridden place. Yeah, they were definitely going to have to clean this up soon. He felt something bump into him, and looked to see Ted hugging him.

"Ted, you're going to get flour all over me." Nick chuckled, resting his head into Ted's hair.  
"Yeah, that's the point." Ted's voice was muffled by Nick's shoulder, and they stood there together, Nick running his fingers through Ted's flour-crusted hair, and Ted getting as much flour as he could all over Nick. Finally, Ted tore away from Nick, brushing some excess flour off of him and turning back to the mugs.  
"We should probably put these in soon." Ted reached out to put some chocolate chips into his mug, but Nick stopped him.  
"You should probably wash your hair and get changed." Nick said. "You look like a ghost with all that flour on you."  
"Oh haha Nick." Ted rolled his eyes, but smiled as he left the kitchen, turning towards the bathroom.

Nick smiled as well, taking off his now dirty jacket and going into the lounge room to stuff it into his backpack. He considered taking his shirt off too, but he decided against it, considering that he had no spare shirts in his bag. Turning back towards the kitchen, he continued where Ted had left off, sprinkling a few of the chocolate chips into the mixture and stirring it all. Ted's cake hadn't turned out bad either, but it probably had a bit too much flour in it. _Oh well,_ Nick thought to himself, _He didn't add that much more than I did into it._ He decided to wait for Ted to bake the mug cakes, placing the mugs aside so he could start cleaning up the place, sweeping up the spilt flour and placing the ingredients away. He had just finished putting away the last of them when Ted returned to the kitchen, changed into an old red shirt and jeans.

"Finally you're back, I've been waiting for-ev-er." Nick turned away from the cupboard to greet Ted.  
"I was gone for like 5 minutes. Chill out." His eyes glided towards the mugs still sitting on the counter. "Are they done yet?"  
"No, they still need to be baked." Nick scooted over to grab the mugs. "So, how long do they need to go in for?"  
"Um..." Ted unlocked his phone, looking back at the recipe. " It says for three minutes."  
"Three minutes! Isn't that a bit too much?" Nick walked over to the microwave and placed the two mugs inside.  
"Probably, but we've already changed the recipe enough." Ted joined Nick at the microwave, watching as Nick tried to work it. He grinned, showing his sharp teeth. "Do you need help there, Nick?"  
"...Maybe."  
Ted laughed, setting the microwave for three minutes. Nick watched as the mugs turned and cooked, before Ted dragged him towards the fridge, insisting that they prepare to eat the mugs. Nick grabbed forks and took them to the table as Ted poured the drinks and took them over as well. They sat down in the chairs, staring lovingly at eachother, until the microwave went off, signalling that the cakes were done. Ted went up to get the mugs and returned with them soon after, smiling.

"They look good, don't they?" Ted placed Nick's one in front of him, sitting down in his own seat across from the other boy.  
"Indeed." Nick grabbed his fork, scooped up some of the cake, and placed it in his mouth.

It was burnt.  
Very, very burnt.

He grabbed his drink, struggling to keep the burnt food down. He was doing better than Ted though; the other boy had bolted from the table, and was now coughing the cake up over the kitchen sink. Nick shivered, his face scrunching up at the aftertaste. God, they had done something wrong. It wasn't just burnt- there was barely any sweetness to the cake, making it taste like cocoa-flavoured coal. Gulping down the rest of his drink in an attempt to rid the aftertaste, Nick stood up from the table, jumping over to meet Ted at the sink.

"You're was burnt too, right?" Nick asked, leaning next to the sink and placing his cup next to him.  
"Burnt? It was HORRIBLE." Ted groaned, now drinking water straight from the tap. "It was like... like someone decided to cook something using the heat and food from Hell."  
"I know." Nick leaned on Ted, who was still drinking the water. He closed his eyes, smiling despite the gross cake that he had just had. "But at least we know what to do next time."  
"What?" Ted looked up from the tap, water dripping from his mouth.  
Nick cracked open one of his eyes slightly, his dark blue eyes staring directly at Ted's blue-grey ones. "Buy the packet mug cakes."  
Ted nodded wildly at that suggestion.  
"Definitely."


	4. DVD Central

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I have time to write  
> I've had quite a few ideas over this school week about the characters, and I've already planned the next two oneshots already.  
> This one of TedChris (I'll admit that I ship them haha) but the next two will both be platonic trust me.  
> This one's also an AU where they don't personally know eachother (plus Ted, Betty & Nick work at one of those DVD rental stores), so y e a h
> 
> Loosely based on an Imagine Your OTP scenario that I lost rip
> 
> Also how do video rental places work yes I'm that young whoops

Drumming his fingers on the desk, Ted let out a huff of boredom. His current shift at the rental store had been going slow, which had left him and his other co-worker Betty to do absolutely nothing but pointless jobs all day. Weekdays were usually quiet days, especially in the mornings, but today it had been even slower than usual. He checked the clock on the wall opposite him. 11:31AM. He groaned internally, letting his crystal eyes glide over to where Betty was stacking video games that had just been returned. If this was going to continue for the next 4 hours, he was actually going to scream.

Suddenly, the bell for the door rang.

Ted raised his eyebrows in surprise, but lowered them as whoever had entered began making their way to the DVD section. He turned his eyes to the register, silently wishing that Betty would hurry up so that she could come back and serve this customer instead of himself having to do it. Unfortunately Betty was still stacking video games when the customer came up to the desk. Ted barely looked up from the register as the customer leaned an elbow on the desk.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Ted mumbled half-heartily, finally looking up from his position. He froze when he did look up, silently thanking that he hadn't looked up mid-sentence.

The boy standing there was... handsome, to say the least. He wasn't much younger than Ted, radiating a upbeat and happy aura around him. His hair was unnaturally blonde, with a small brown streak in it and bangs that leered to the right of him and his eyes were a beautiful caramel colour. He was wearing a black turtleneck under a orange-yellow, elbow-length sweater, and he seemed to be wearing fingerless gloves. He didn't respond to Ted, looking at something behind the desk, before snapping back to reality.

"Oh, yes! Hello," He flashed a grin, and Ted could swear that his heart melted a bit. "Has 'Lady and the Tramp' been returned yet?"  
"Uh..." Ted bit his lip, quickly getting up the catalog on the computer and flipping through it at a rapid speed. He could feel his palms begin to sweat at a rapid rate, and silently cursed himself for it. "I-I don't think we have it."  
"Are you sure?" The boy asked, frowning a little bit. "The other girl over there said that it was due back soon."  
"I told him that it was due next week." Ted could hear Betty yell from another section of the store. "I never said it was due soon."  
"Well it's not here." Ted looked back up to see the boy looking quite disappointed. Ted felt empathy for the customer, and was tempted to offer something else in turn for the un-returned movie, but the boy quickly gained his smile again.  
"Oh, okay!" He turned away from the desk, making his way through the aisles and exiting the store. Ted watched the boy the entire time, thanking that he didn't turn around. He smiled slightly after the boy left, and was only taken out of his trance when he heard something fall. He came out behind the desk and made his way over to Betty, who had spilled a bunch of DVDs and Blu-rays in its specific section. He began helping his co-worker, though the boy refused to leave his mind. Finally, he broke the silence, sighing a little bit.

"Betty... Do you know the guy who came in here?"  
"Hm?" Betty looked up from placing a Blu-ray back on the shelf. She nodded, turning back to the shelf. "Yeah, that's Chris. He used to go to my high school. He's been dropping by here all week, asking for that stupid DVD."  
"He has?" Ted silently wished that whoever had that DVD would never return it.  
"Yup. To put it lightly, he's a very determined person."  
Ted placed another DVD on the shelf, smiling to himself. He was to be working almost all week next week, minus one or two days. There was a very VERY good chance that Chris would continue visiting next week, meaning that Ted would be able to see him every shift. Even if he didn't speak, it would still be nice to see Chris. He broke out of his daydream after he spotted Betty, a shit-eating grin on her face.

"What?" Ted shot Betty a look, only making her chuckle.  
"You look like a watermelon, Ted."  
Ted raced his hand up to his cheek, feeling it heat up. "Excuse me?"  
"Your face is going crazy red!" She raised an eyebrow, smirking. "You're thinking about Chris, aren't you?"  
"What!?" Ted growled, turning away from Betty, instead focusing on how he suddenly found the DVD covers very interesting.  
"C'mon, it's so obvious!" Betty flopped her head onto Ted's shoulder, grinning. "You were so red-faced when you were speaking to him, it's surprising that you even focused on his question!"  
"Shut up Betty." Ted finished placing the last DVD back, standing up to return to the desk. He hesitated slightly, turning to face Betty. "You won't tell anyone, right?"  
"Course not." Betty got up as well, wiping her pants down with her hands. "But you owe me for this."  
"How much?"  
"A can of coke after work." Betty tapped her chin in thought, then smiled as she thought something else. "Aaaand a bag of lollies."  
Ted sighed, but smiled back at her. "As you wish."  
-_-_-_-_-  
Ted's prediction came true, as for the next week, Chris came by every day. He always asked the same question- if Lady and the Tramp had been returned. In turn, eh got the same answer- no, it was still loaned out to someone. Sometimes he also rented out a random movie (Ted noticed that they were almost always Disney), which he would return the next day. Ted began to relax more around the other teen, even beginning to engage in light conversation while Ted searched for the movie in the catalog. Finally, a week or so after Ted had first seen Chris, the Disney movie that Chris has been waiting two weeks for had been returned.

"Freaking finally." Nick, Ted's friend and his co-worker for the day, placed the movie next to the who-knows how many more animated movies. "Took them long enough to return it."  
"I know." Ted said in response, wiping down the desk he was behind with a spray bottle and some paper towels.  
"Do you reckon that he'll keep coming back?" Ted didn't even need to hear his name to know who Nick was talking about.  
"Maybe," Ted had been avoiding that question, though it seemed to come back to him all the time. He scrubbed harder, trying to not think about it too much. "Betty told me that he has a brother who comes down here sometimes."  
"Really?" Nick looked up, taking out one of his earphones. "Who?"  
"Uh, I forgot his name." Ted frowned in concentration, trying to remember what Betty told him. "He wears a bunny jacket every time he visits."  
Nick clicked his fingers. "Oh yeah, that kid. He's pretty grumpy in all honesty. It's hard to believe they're brothers."  
"Yeah." Ted crumpled up the paper towels he had been using, placing the spray bottle underneath the desk and throwing the towels into a nearby bin.

To speak of the devil, the door rang again, and Ted noticed Chris walking straight to the desk, barely even glancing at the DVD section. He seemed more giggly than usual (How that was even possible, Ted didn't know), almost bouncing all the way to the desk where Ted was.  
""Let me guess, you're looking for the DVD?" Ted got up the catalog, watching Chris nod. "Well you're in luck, it got returned sometime last night. It's with the DVDs."  
Chris let out a yell of joy, and rushed over to the DVD section, almost falling over the still-crouching Nick in the process. Ted laughed quietly, watching Chris apologize to Nick and rush back over to the desk with the DVD. Ted bought up Chris' account, and handed the DVD over in a bag to Chris, the urge to talk to him more growing by the second. Chris thanked Ted, rushing out of the store so fast that Ted almost didn't realize he was gone.

As soon as Chris left, Ted groaned, hitting his head on the desk in both annoyance and embarrassment. He should have said _something_ to him, ask if he'd be coming back soon, anything to let Ted know if he'd even see him again. He ran his fingers through his green hair, feeling a mix of many different emotions, when he noticed a piece of paper lying on the desk.  
Ted cocked his head slightly and frowned, remembering that it wasn't there before, and picked it up, ready to throw it away. He turned it around, examining the small piece of white paper and stopped in his tracks. There, on the paper, was a phone number. Ted turned from the door to the paper and back, trying to figure out how it got there, when the realization hit him. He felt his cheeks redden and his mouth dropped open in surprise.  
"Ted?" Nick came up to the desk, looking slightly confused. "Are you alright? You look a bit shocked."  
Ted showed the paper to Nick. 'He gave me his number..." He whispered, still staring at it.  
"Oh my gosh," Nick grinned, looking from the phone number back to Ted. "Is that..?"  
"Chris's number." Ted looked back at it, feeling a smile grow on his face.  
"Jeez, you're a lucky guy," Nick leaned on the desk, sighing. "It took me, what, a month to get a number from someone, and they never texted me back." He flicked the bell sitting next to the register, letting it ring throughout the store.  
"I guess I am." Ted fumbled with the strip of paper, barely registering Nick's sentence and smiled thoughtfully to himself. He definitely knew what he was doing as soon as his shift ended, and he was looking forward to talking to the happy, blonde boy whom he had began to fall for. Hopefully, this would end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick is a good boy he does not swear ever  
> I'm not sure how long this is, so if it's a bit short, then I'm sorry


	5. Birthday Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sorry for not updating! I've been drained all week so yeahh
> 
> But here's another baking fic (I love them haha), and Aiden can't bake to save his life.  
> I actually had to research if you have to grease a cake pan, and I'm still confused about it  
> -_-_-_-_-  
> ((On an unrelated note, you may have noticed my spelling is a bit weird. That's because I'm Aussie, so I spell stuff weirdly lmao))

It should have been an easy task. Print up a recipe, follow the instructions and voila, a perfect cake, ready to serve to his brother. The problem was that Aiden had about as much experience with baking as a pig had with flying.

He could not cook or bake anything in his life. He had tried his hand at cooking meals, but most of them ended up pretty horribly (he even set the kitchen on fire at one point). He didn't even try to bake something like a cake, considering that his experience with cooking would probably reflect what would happen if he baked. So he just let his mother and brother do the baking and cooking in the house. But today, he really had no choice. It was Chris's birthday, and their mother had been to busy to bake Chris a cake. But instead of going out and getting one, she put her trust into Aiden to make it.

And so Aiden was leaning up against the counter, still in his blue pajamas, looking over the cake box. He was so lucky that his mother had bought a few cake mixes last time she went shopping, otherwise he would have been truly screwed over. It didn't seem like hard work- all he needed was milk, eggs & the cake mix. Simple.

He strolled over to the fridge, grabbing out the milk and a carton of eggs, being careful not to drop them before he placed them on the kitchen counter. He then leaned down to grab a large bowl, banging his head in the process. Hissing slightly at the pain, he placed the bowl next to the ingredients and scooted over towards a group of drawers, grabbing a large mixing spoon & a measuring cup. Going back to where everything had been placed, Aiden took a quick glance at the time on the microwave. 7:24AM. He was hoping to make this before Chris woke up (his birthday was one of the few days where he slept past 8AM), considering that Chris had gotten super upset last year when they forgot to bake one for him.

He turned back towards the counter, looking at the first instruction. 'Preheat the oven to 170°C (340°F) with fan, or 190°C (375°F) without fan.'  
_What??_  
Aiden scowled as he read over it again. He knew what it meant of course (he wasn't completely oblivious to baking language), but he didn't really know how to work the oven properly. He had always gotten Chris to turn it on if he absolutely had to use it. He sighed, placing the box back onto the counter and walked over to the oven. He was gonna have to figure this out the hard way.

He looked at the multiple knobs on the oven, quickly deciding that the last two would probably be of use. He turned the second one slowly, being careful not to break it as it clicked onto the small symbols. He stopped at one which he assumed was the fan setting, and turned to the first knob. In a similar way to the settings knob, he turned it so it (hopefully) reached around 170°C. There. He had done it.

Aiden's blue eyes lingered on the now lit-up oven before scooting back over to the counter to read the next instruction. This one was easier- just mix the cake mix with a cup of milk and an egg. He decided to start with the cake mix, opening the box from the top and pulling the vanilla-flavoured mix out. He dumped it into the bowl, with some of the mix spilling onto the counter. He then cracked the egg (surprisingly, he got no egg shells in the mix) and poured the milk, also spilling it a bit. Continuing to follow the instructions, he mixed the ingredients together until they became a batter, though this effort caused his arms to ache.

He decided to take a short break to put away most of the things on the counter, and took another glance at the clock. 7:40AM. He was running pretty smoothly, it seemed. He turned back to his task, greasing the cake pans with the spray his mother always used and then pouring the batter into it. Letting it settle, he looked back over at the instructions, only saying that he had to place it in the oven for about 30min. He put on oven mitts and quickly placed the cake tin into the oven, shutting the door.

Aiden let out a rare grin. He had actually made something without it completely messing up. Taking the mitts off, he yawned quietly. All of that baking had made him tired. He felt like taking a short nap. _I'll wake up before the cake is done,_ He thought to himself as he turned towards the living room. He plonked himself down onto the couch, and he was out.  
-_-_-_-_-  
"Aiden!"  
Mumbling slightly, Aiden sat up from the couch, yawning and rubbing his eyes. How long had he been asleep? Surely he hadn't been asleep for THAT long. He still felt tired, so maybe he'd only overslept slightly.  
That assumption was proven false by the figure standing in the doorway, arms crossed, looking all the more annoyed. Chris looked tired too- there were bags under his eyes and he kept a grumpy look on his face as he stared at his little brother. Aiden was just about to ask why he was up when he smelt something. Something was burning.

_Oh no._

He bolted from the couch, narrowly missing Chris as he raced to the kitchen. He heard Chris ask him something, but he didn't bother answering as he turned the oven off, which was producing black smoke. He grabbed an oven mitt, opening the door to reveal more smoke. He took a quick glance at the clock, his expression dropping when he saw the time was 8:41AM. He pulled the cake out to see that it was heavily burnt. He groaned, though really, he didn't know what else to expect. At least he had attempted to make a decent cake.

"Err... Happy birthday, I guess," Aiden turned around, holding the cake tin between his oven mitts. "I kinda burnt the cake though."  
Aiden watched as Chris's expression softened, before he started laughing. As in, he was laughing so hard that he started snorting as well. Aiden could feel his face heat up from embarrassment and scowled at his older brother. Finally, Chris wiped away a non-existent tear and smiled at his little brother.  
"Oh Aiden," Chris walked over and hugged Aiden tightly, almost causing Aiden to drop the cake. "The things you do never cease to amaze me."  
"Shut up." Aiden tried to pull away from the hug, but ended up actually dropping the cake so he could hug Chris back.  
"You still owe me a cake though." Chris pulled away, grinning at Aiden.  
"I do not!" Aiden crossed his arms defensively and glared at the teen.  
"You at least owe me a decent present," Chris chuckled, walking out of the kitchen to go back to his room. "And you need to clean this place up, mum's gonna kill you when she sees this."  
Aiden looked around the kitchen, and groaned once more as he saw the mess that he made. Maybe a bit of convincing could get Chris to help him clean up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is a prequel to First Date y e e t


	6. Invites and Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I promised this to you guys.
> 
> I'm sorry that this isn't too platonic, the draft kind of changed during me writing it. There'll be a platonic one soon I promise.  
> I'm not sure what the next one's gonna be though, maybe some Ted & Chris friendship? Who knows.
> 
> This is based a short while before Blind Date, when Betty is still kinda trying to deal with the fact that she likes Chris & decides to invite him on a date. Nick helps like the supportive friend he is.  
> -_-_-_-_-  
> Also a little self-advertising: Hmu at my Instagram account @/Cubriffic

Most people knew about Chris and Betty's rivalry. Even if you didn't know them personally, you could tell by the way they were always at each other's throats that there was something going on between them. If fact, there was always something happening between them, from them just making faces at each other to almost blowing up the entire town with their armies of cats and dogs. People tended to avoid them for that reason, since everyone around them was likely to be pulled into their shenanigans and plans to destroy the other. It was pretty clear that the two harbored a lot of hate for each other.

But recently, Betty had been thinking about that last line. Honestly... she wasn't sure what her opinion on the blonde was anymore.

Sure, for a long time she had disliked him. Since they were kids, they had considered each other enemies of sorts, with them always causing fights in the playground over trivial things like Betty playing in a spot where Chris had wanted to go. And as they had gotten older, it had only escalated into wild goose chases through their town, with Betty's army of dogs always managing to run after Chris and his army of cats. But she wouldn't go as far to say that she _hated_ him. At least, not recently anyways.

Turns out, Chris was actually a very decent person when he didn't notice Betty or Nick out in public. She had been the one to discover this (on accident, of course)- she had just gone out to grab something for her mother when she had stumbled across Chris with one of his friends. It was probably the first time she had ever seen him without him having some sort of angry glare in his eyes directed towards her, and honestly... it was attractive.

That was the first time she thought of Chris like that, and it definitely wasn't the last.

That's how she got here- sitting in her room, head bobbing over a piece of paper, trying to figure out how to write an invitation to a date.  
-_-_-_-_-  
"Betty?"  
Nick's hand brushed against the wall as he walked through his best friend's hallway. When Betty had called him she had seemed quite distressed, and Nick had came over as fast as he could, even leaving his jacket behind so he could get to her quickly. But so far, he hadn't seen her at all, which was very unusual for her. His footsteps stopped has he approached Betty's door, knocking on it. Behind the door came a variety of sounds, mostly muffled screaming and the sound of something being turned over. He immediately opened the door.

"Betty, what's going on? Are you alright?" Nick closed the door behind him. He looked around the room, noticing that Betty was sitting at her desk, her face buried in a yellow throw pillow. She looked up, only nodding towards her paper-covered desk before reverting back to her original position. Nick navigated himself through the mess that was Betty's room before he stumbled to the desk, looking at what was covering it. Realizing what it was, he groaned, burying his face in his hands for a moment before turning to Betty.

"Are you still trying to write this?" He gestured towards the papers, all of them covered in either pencil marks or pen scribbles. "It's been three days! I thought you'd already done this by now!"  
Betty didn't respond, her only action being burying her face into the pillow even harder.  
"I don't know how to write invites. And I don't want to embarrass myself because of it." Her voice came out muffled, but Nick could understand it. Feeling bad for bursting at her, he lent down to give her a small hug. Suddenly he got an idea. He pulled away, grinning at her. Noticing this, Betty cocked her head slightly in confusion at Nick's expression.

"I've got a plan." Nick pulled the pillow away from Betty (earning a small whine from her), and lent down to grab her laptop from its case on the floor.  
"If your plan somehow involves those bloody skating videos you always watch, I'm out." Nick looked slightly offended as he held the laptop.  
"No, the plan WAS to let me help you type it up on here, but since you don't want to watch the glory that is skating tricks, I'm reconsidering the plan."  
"Hey!" Betty reached to grab the laptop, but Nick held it above her arms length, chuckling. Betty only groaned in response. "F-I-N-E" She rolled her eyes, but managed a smile as she opened the laptop up. Nick leaned onto her shoulder, watching the screen light up with a dog-themed lock screen.  
"Alrighty then, let's begin."  
-_-_-_-_-  
Two hours and a food break later, they had managed to type up a decent-looking invite. Betty had to admit, Nick was good with making things look nice. The only thing Betty could make look nice was her own appearance.  
She rested back into her chair, waiting for Nick to return with the invite they had printed off. Though she really didn't want to admit it, Betty was kind of nervous about this whole thing. What if Chris refused it? She'd be devastated, but it would be expected. Or what if he went but it all went terribly wrong? She would never get over that if it happened.

The door opened, startling Betty. She turned to see Nick back at the door, waving the invite around like a flag. He ran up to her, almost tripping on one of Betty's hoodies as he got to her.  
"Your printer is so slow, I don't understand how you can deal with it." Betty scooted over so Nick could sit down on the chair as well, though he struggled to balance on it.  
"I have a talent called 'Dealing With Your Mum Who Won't Update Her Stupid Printer'. It's a very rare skill." Betty smirked as she heard Nick laugh over her comment. She eyed an envelope on her desk that they had bought up during their food break. She sighed. The only thing left to do was to mail it.

Hopefully Chris would accept her invitation to this blind date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris being nice???? While Betty is nearby???? Never heard of it
> 
> Tbh I love the hc that Betty is really messy like,,,, y e s  
> And Nick being the no. 1 supportive friend is my shit man
> 
> Also I still don't know how to end fics I'm very sorry


	7. Stupid, Cheesy Pick-Up Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhgggg sorry for not updating, hw and stuff has me stumped, and probably will for the next few weeks. But I'll try to keep updated and shit  
> I've been in a bit of a Betty & Chris mood, so here ya go  
> You can take this as an AU if you want lmao  
> \----  
> Based on the first scenario here (except not based around coffee lmao): https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b8/34/39/b8343962e8f2efaf6c9e5957fe69da1e--otp-prompts-cute-au-prompts.jpg  
> \----  
> Also I'm actually crying someone bookmarked this whoever did I thank you so much

If that worker wrote another bloody pick-up line on her cup, Betty swore that she was going to kill herself.

Every time she came into The Happy Melon to pick up a quick drink, she was almost always served by the same person- Chris, the blonde-haired, brown-eyed teenage boy who worked there. She didn't exactly hate the poor boy (hell, he seemed like a nice guy to be around), but he had a habit of writing a stupid pick-up line on her cup whenever he made her smoothie. And they were bad. As in, the 'really cheesy lines that boys tell girls in movies' type of bad. But she put up with it, since The Happy Melon's smoothies were actually quite nice. Plus, Chris wasn't that bad-looking either.

"Do you want me to order?" Nick, Betty's best friend, asked her as they walked into the smoothie bar. It was a pretty hot day, and THM was already bursting with people grabbing drinks and snacks.  
"Nah, I'll go up." Betty nodded her head over to a spare booth, signalling for Nick to go over there. She made her way over to the line as Nick took his place at their table. Betty held in a groan as she saw how long the line had become. Reaching into her hoodie pocket, Betty scrolled through her phone as she waited.

"If you get off your phone, I'll finally serve you."  
Betty's eyes flashed from her screen to the counter, where Chris and another boy were standing. The other boy was busy serving someone else, whilst Chris was leaning on the counter, raising his eyebrows and giving Betty a smirk. There seemed to be no other customers waiting either.  
"Oh, sorry." Betty shoved her phone back into her pocket, approaching the counter.  
"It's fine. Just the usual?" Chris was already typing in Betty's usual drink into the machine.  
"Make that two of those." Betty began digging around in her pockets, trying to find some cash. "We're having it here as well."  
"Oh!" Betty finally managed to find some money and handed it over to Chris, noting that he seemed a little anxious. She handed him the money, quickly walking back to where Nick was sitting.

"Finally you ordered, I've been waiting for ages." Nick looked up from his phone as Betty slid into the seat in front of him.  
"Yeah, sorry about that." The crowd of people had died down, and the boy from before and Chris were both making smoothies. Betty noticed Chris writing something, and groaned instantly.  
"What's wrong?" Betty turned back to Nick, his dark blue eyes filled with worry.  
"I'm fine. But freaking Chris is writing another stupid line."  
"Who?"  
Betty quickly pointed out the blonde teen to her friend. "Him. Everytime I come in here, he writes a pick-up line on my cup. The really cheesy kind as well."  
"Oh my gosh," Nick laughed in response, making Betty frown a little. "Are you serious?"  
"Yes! And he only does it to me! It's so stupid honestly." Betty flunked into her seat, but straightened up slightly at Nick's expression. "What? Don't you think it's odd too?"  
"...Betty, sometimes I wonder how you can even see."  
"What do you mean??"  
Nick sighed. "Betty, that guy obviously likes you."

_He likes who?_

Betty stared at the table, eyes glazing over slightly as she silently realized what was right in front of her. How in the world did she not notice? That'd explain why he kept writing all that shit on her cups even though she clearly didn't respond that well to them. It'd also explain why he was always the one to serve her, and why he'd try to make conversation with her every once in awhile.

God, she was so stupid.

"Are you serious?" Betty looked up at Nick, who was looking slightly concerned.  
"Well, yeah. I did that stuff when I liked a guy, but then again I was 13. Still, people don't just write that kind of stuff for fun, so he most likely has a crush on you."  
Betty went to say something in response, but was interrupted by Chris setting their glasses down on the table. The two thanked him, returning to their conversation as soon as he was out of earshot.  
"So yeah, like I was saying, he probably likes yo- hey, what's that?" Nick's eyes widened as he looked at something next to Betty's drink. Her gaze turned towards the thing- the 'thing' being a piece of paper wedged between her napkin. She pulled it out, reading what it said.  
_"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture us together"_

Betty had to hold back a large laugh as she read it again. Why were they always so cheesy? He could at least try and find some better ones.  
"What is it?" Nick stood up slightly to look at what Betty was reading, before she showed it to him.  
"Oh gosh," Nick buried his head in his hands, though Betty could see that he was trying not to laugh as well. "Are they always like this?"  
"Yes, they are." Betty took a sip out of her drink, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. "Say Nick, do you have a pencil?"  
"Why?"  
"I'm going to respond to him."  
"Don't make it cheesy." Nick dug a pencil out of his backpack, handing it to Betty. She turned the paper around, writing something on it before slipping it into her pocket and returning to her drink.

After about half an hour, the two friends had resorted to talking after finishing their drinks. Nick was halfway through a story about something that happened to him a few odd years ago when Chris showed up again to retrieve their empty glasses. Before he could leave though, Betty grabbed onto his shirt, causing the boy to turn around.  
"Yes?" Chris seemed slightly confused as to why he had been stopped by Betty. She quickly dug back into her pocket, pulling out the paper on which she had written her number on. She placed it into his empty hand, smiling at him.

"Next time, please try to write a decent line on the cup."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact- it's actually difficult for me to recognize some regular customers at work lmaO
> 
> Honestly this book might turn into basically Betty and Chris so I'm sorry in advance
> 
> And I always imagine Betty to be a bit oblivious whenever someone likes her hA


	8. Hanahaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man you're in for a ride
> 
> I love this concept so much like??? You cannot believe
> 
> Also this is so l o n g sorry

It all started with Betty.

That's how all his problems started. Betty would say something, Chris would snap back at her, and boom, a new problem would rise between them. Even the pettiest of things like the brands of food they liked could start a war between them. But now, Betty had caused a much, much bigger problem. One that Chris couldn't solve by simply defeating her in another fight. No, this was a serious problem that Chris couldn't solve so easily.

He remembered how it started. He was alone, thank goodness, when he had felt something travel up his throat. A hacking cough followed, filled with small flecks of blood and... flowers. Pink, heart-shaped flower petals and white rose petals, flecked with small bits of Chris's blood. As soon as the coughing stopped, Chris quickly cleaned up the mess before he ran to his laptop, opening it and searching the web in fear. He may be a little naive when it came to personal health, but he knew that this wasn't normal.

His results- Hanahaki Disease. When an infected individual was to fall in love, they'd cough up flower petals and blood, until either their feelings were reciprocated, the individual had surgery to remove all feelings, or until they died. Not only did this confuse Chris, it scared him even more. He didn't want to tell anyone about this- the embarrassment of telling someone else, even his own mother, would probably kill him before Hanahaki did and despite his job, Chris didn't really have enough money to get surgery in the time it would take to die. The only choices left were to die, or have Betty, his sort of frenemy-crush actually fall for him.

At first, Chris ignored his condition. The flower coughing wasn't _that_ bad. They only ever happened once a day, and he was able to get away with it for a short while. But that was only for awhile. Not forever.  
His Hanahaki began getting worse. His coughing fits would last longer, his attacks were more frequent, and the coughed-up petals and blood became more and more common with each coughing fit. Of course, this still didn't stop him from doing his normal, everyday activities (with a bit of difficulty). But soon, his best friend Ted and his brother Aiden began catching onto his strange coughs and frequent disappearances from their hangout sessions. And with Ted's concern and Aiden's stubbornness cornering him, Chris had no choice but to confess. 

And of course as soon as he told them, he erupted into another fit, thankfully managing to rush to the bin in Ted's room before he spilled blood and flowers all over Ted's carpet.

"Jesus Christ!" Aiden had jumped up from his spot and ran over to his brother. "Are you alright?"  
"Y-Yeah, I'm okay." Chris rubbed his throat, wincing slightly as he spoke. God, all that coughing was really beginning to get to him.  
"How long as this been going on for?" Chris felt Ted pat him on the back, concern filling his voice.  
:Uh... maybe a month ago?" Chris wiped his mouth, turning to face his two companions. "It's not that bad though, trust me."  
"'Not that bad'?" Aiden growled, giving Chris a look and crossing his arms. "You just coughed up blood! Oh sure, it's not _that bad_."  
"Aiden..." Ted gave Aiden a stern look before turning back to Chris. "Chris, do you really have to get the person you like to fall for you? Because I'm pretty sure that that's going to be hard."  
"I already know." Chris sighed. "But I reckon I can do it."  
He wasn't exactly sure he could actually do that, but it wouldn't hurt to try... right?  
-_-_-_-_-  
Not even two days later, Betty and Chris were at eachother's throats. Again. For the third time this week. This time, it was over their usual cats-are-better-than-dogs argument that was so common that Nick, Aiden and Ted barely bothered to even try and help fight for their specific friend. All they really did was stand back and watch their petty fights escalate, only interfering if it got really bad. At this rate, it seemed that Chris was winning- he had Betty at gunpoint with one of his bomb-like guns that he carried with him during every fight. She seemed to go to surrender as well, dropping her dog-themed cane and throwing her hands up slightly in surprise.

Then it happened.

Chris felt his throat tickle and tensed up. Oh god, it had to happen _now? _Out of all the times he could be affected, it had to be in front of Betty's surrender. He dropped the gun (luckily he kept most of his guns unloaded), coughing uncontrollably and almost instantly dropping to the ground. The ground below him became splattered with blood and petals within moments. The world seemed to spin as he tried to control his cough, the voices of everyone being drowned out by the horrible sound of his lungs most likely exploding. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the coughing subdued, and Chris felt his raw throat finally get some air. He wiped the blood from the sides of his mouth (taking some pink petals with him), breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. He finally came back to reality when someone grabbed his face roughly, pulling him up and bringing him eye-to-eye with a green-eyed beauty.__

__"Oh my fucking god, Chris are you alright??" Betty's voice and eyes are a surprising amount of concern in them as she stared back into Chris's brown eyes. Chris could only respond in a way that most people in this situation would- by bursting into tears and falling against his crush's shoulder. He felt someone wrap their hands around his shaking body, followed by a group of more hands pulling him into a large embrace. For awhile they all stuck together, before Chris finally tired himself out from all of that crying. Rubbing his eyes, he simply rested on Betty's shoulder, closing his raw-red eyes._ _

__"You know, I could do a truce with you. At least, until you get better."  
Chris's head bounced up so quickly that he almost hit Betty's chin. The other three seemed a bit surprised, either by Chris's sudden movement or Betty's statement, as they stopped embracing Chris and stepped back slightly.  
"What?"  
"You know, a truce? Where we don't attack eachother?"  
"..."  
"C'mon, this is a one-time deal," Betty raised one of her eyebrows. "Truce, or not?"  
"...Fine." Chris pushed himself away from Betty, slightly embarrassed by his small crying fit. Dragging Aiden and Ted along with him, he silently cursed Betty for being so bloody nice to him.  
-_-_-_-_-  
As it turns out, having Betty in the neutral zone was actually kind of nice. While they were still icy during the first few days, the two eventually felt themselves warm up to one another, and soon they were even hanging out together, accompanied by Ted and Nick of course. And like what Chris suspected, Betty was actually a really cool person when she wasn't busy planning to end Chris's army. But all good things come with a cost._ _

__His symptoms began getting worse and worse. The attacks were more frequent and much longer than before. Some days he could barely leave his bed, he was coughing them up so frequently. He even had to resign from work because of it. He'd spend days in his room, with buckets filled with wilting pink and white petals sprayed with blood, wishing for death upon him. Ted came to visit almost every day, but he could barely say anything before Chris would erupt in a mountain of hacking coughs. Betty also came around to visit, sharing stories and talking about the events of that day. If it weren't for his illness, Chis would have been estatic to have her over.  
Finally, after a full two months of being sick, Chris's mother finally called the doctors around, who determined that he had the fatal disease. And that it was too late to cure it with surgery._ _

__He was on death row. Any day could have been his last._ _

__...Could have. Because one day, the symptoms weakened.  
They were slight at first. The coughing came around slightly less, and the fits were less violent. Within a few days, his coughing had diminished to a few a day, letting him finally be free to go outside and see Ted, even if they were for short periods of time. He even managed to get his job back, after a long debate with his former boss. But despite this, he was still in a bit of a daze. The disease in his stage could only have been cured by having his crush like him back. Which only meant one thing._ _

__Betty had a crush on him._ _

__The thought of Betty actually liking him had only occurred about about a week after his symptoms started fully disappearing. The two of them, along with Nick and Ted had been out at the park when it had hit him out of the blue. How he didn't realize this earlier, he had no idea, but now it had hit him hard. He needed to tell Betty that he liked her. It would probably save a lot of embarrassment if he told her first.  
Ted, sensing the slight tension, gave Chris a small poke on the side of his shoulder.  
"Me and Nick are getting ice cream. Do you guys want anything?"  
"Uh, yeah, I'll just get vanilla." Ted gave Chris an odd look (Chris rarely ordered such a plain flavour) before listening to whatever Betty was saying and turning towards the ice cream truck, leaving the other two teens alone. Chris looked around to see that most of the other people at the park were quite far away, at either one of the food trucks or playing with their kids. This was his chance to tell her without saying it in front of anyone else._ _

__"So, you seem to be getting better." Chris heard Betty mumble. He turned to see her sitting down, fiddling with two stray grass strips.  
"Uh, yeah," Chris took a spot next to her. "I haven't had a fit in, like, 3 days. Which is good, I guess."  
Betty sighed heavily, turning to face Chris. "I have a question."  
"Yes?"  
"You had to like someone in order to get the disease, right?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"So, who do you like?"_ _

___Oh fuck._ He was not expecting that. He crossed his arms defensively, squinting cautiously at Betty and abandoning his plan of telling her about his crush. "Why do you want to know?"  
"Because I do." Betty followed suit, crossing her arms and giving Chris a glare. "So tell me."  
"No!"  
"Tell me."  
"I won't!"  
"Oh come on Chris, just tell me already!"  
Suddenly, Chris had an idea. He gave a sly grin. "I won't tell. I'll _show_ you."  
"Then show!"  
Chris braced himself, before pulling Betty in by her yellow hoodie, and slamming his lips onto hers._ _

__The first thing he thought was that she had really soft lips. The next was a wild mix of so many emotions that Chris could barely think. He was _actually_ kissing Betty, someone who he had fought with so much, someone who he had liked for almost three months now. He could feel Betty tense up, before she relaxed against him. Something ran through his hair, before he felt Betty's fingers tug on it. They both finally tore away from the kiss, faces flushed from it. A smile began to grow on Betty's face, with a matching one making an appearance on Chris's face as well.  
"Ahem."  
The two stopped in surprise, turning their heads slowly to see Ted and Nick, both holding two ice cream cones each. The two boys certainly had different reactions to the intimacy that they had just witnessed- Ted didn't seem to be affected by it (He seemed more annoyed that he had been standing there for who-knows how long holding two melting ice creams), while Nick was in a state of absolute confusion and surprise. The other two teens could barely mutter out an apology as their friends handed them their ice creams._ _

__"Well, at least you two got rid of that awful disease. And also all that sexual tension."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nick.exe has stopped working
> 
> Small fact- the pink flowers Chris coughs up are Bleeding Heart flowers ;-)
> 
> I was going to make it really sad, but Chris & Betty deserve to be happy god fuCK  
> Idk how to write kissing scenes whoops


	9. Pranked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sick with the flu all week and I have 4 assignments... I crave death. I could barely write this lmao, I kept dozing off
> 
> Chris & Betty pranking eachother once they start dating instead of fighting 24/7 is my new favourite thing
> 
> I didn't spellcheck this (I'm way too tired to), I'm so sorry

"What the _fuck._ "

Betty stared into the now-marshmallow covered microwave, a look of shock and confusion covering her face. The whole inside was literally covered in half-melted marshmallows, the colours blending into eachother. Sitting on top of the sugary mix were what Betty recognized as peeps, with the bottom half of them being almost obscured by the other marshmallows.  
She rubbed her eyes, trying to take in what she was seeing. Who in the world did this...

Then it clicked.  
"GodDAMNIT CHRIS!"

A frown emerging on her face, Betty went to grab a cloth to clean up the mess (Not before setting the peeps away for later), and began scrubbing at the microwave plate. Ever since she and Chris had started dating almost a month ago, their regular war fights had finally stopped, but they had been replaced by something else- Chris pranking Betty to no end. And somehow, he always got away with it, no matter what. It probably didn't help that these pranks often occurred while Betty was out or was sleeping, but still, how in the world did he get away with these god-awful pranks? It was a freaking nightmare.

Scrubbing away the last of the food, Betty heard a faint noise coming from her room. Dropping the cloth, she ran to her room and began to scavenge for her ringing phone. Finally finding it under a bundle of clothes, she answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Oh, you're up!" Chris's voice came from the other line of the phone. Betty scowled slightly.  
"And you're an asshole, what else is new?"  
Chris laughed. "I'm guessing you already saw?"  
"Yes, I did, you complete dick."  
"Haha, love you too Betty~"  
"You know, one of these days I'm going to catch you."  
"And that'll be the day I-"  
There was an abrupt shout from Chris's end of the line, most likely from the blonde boy's younger brother. Chris hung up after shouting something back to him.

Betty sighed. Though she loved Chris, he was... well, to put it bluntly, he could be a bit of an asshole, even if he didn't mean it. She left her room, going back to cleaning up the rest of the marshmallowy mess. As she picked up from where she left, she drifted back to the conversation she just had, more specifically, how she said that she'd catch Chris pranking her. She grinned, scrubbing harder at the plate. Next time he tried to prank her, she was going to catch Chris.  
-_-_-_-_-  
Two days later, Betty was on her laptop at midnight, scrolling through random websites. Her dog, Lily, rested soundly on her lap as the teen continued her search through the internet. Betty could feel her eyelids grow heavy, but forced herself to stay awake. She hadn't forgotten about her decision to catch Chris, and so she had decided to stay up, waiting for Chris. Though so far, he still hadn't come around. Betty was starting to actually get concerned. If he didn't show up soon, she was going to kill him.

Footsteps down the hall answered her question.

Closing her laptop, she leaned over to grab a torch from her bedside table. She waited silently in the dark, hearing the steps get louder as they got closer. She turned the torch on, holding it under her chin to give herself a ghostly appearance. The door opened slightly, and Betty grinned.  
"Hello, Chris."  
This was shortly followed by a scream.

Chris fell backwards, landing on the carpet outside Betty's door. Betty began to laugh wildly at Chris's fall and stood up to greet him, using her torch as a guide. Her laughs turned into giggles as she approached the boy, who was still lying on the carpet.  
"What the hell Betty!" Chris looked up from his spot on the ground, giving Betty a glare.  
"Caught you in the act, just like I said I would." Betty held out a hand for Chris. He accepted it, pulling himself up from the ground.  
"I could've been a robber y'know," Chris crossed his arms, pouting slightly. "And you would've been screwed."  
"Well I'm lucky it was just you then," Betty pulled Chris down slightly to give him a soft kiss on his cheek. "But if I catch you trying to prank again, I'll kill you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They both probably have keys to eachothers houses
> 
> Also sorry if the ending is crappy, I'm literally 0.99999 seconds away from passing out


End file.
